


Purple Haze

by dustyirish



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, POV Steve, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyirish/pseuds/dustyirish
Summary: Steve always thought the lyrics sounded better his way.Even more so now.





	Purple Haze

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a one-shot, but have a feeling there might be a possibility of more. Depending, of course, on whether anyone would want to read it. 
> 
> Also, I was forced to edit this while Petula Clark's 'Downtown' was inexplicably blaring on loop in the background, so please forgive any mistakes. 
> 
> Bad mashup, that.
> 
> I can also be found on Tumblr under myspookysunshine - where I'm taking requests or prompts or pretty much whatever.

_Mondegreen (noun) :_

_a misunderstood or misinterpreted word or phrase resulting from a mishearing of the lyrics of a song._

 

 

 

 

  
Steve caught up to Jonathan in the school parking lot.

"Hey, you have to work?" he asked through the open passenger window.

Jonathan shook his head.

Steve raised a questioning eyebrow.

Jonathan nodded.

Steve opened the door and hopped in.

Jonathan backed out, automatically heading for their spot at the edge of the woods.

Steve couldn't remember when, exactly, it had become a thing.

Nancy had been with Steve. Nancy had tired of Steve. Nancy had dumped Steve. Nancy had snagged Jonathan. That apparently hadn't done it for her, either - he was dropped within the month. The end result of this whirlwind do-si-do had somehow left Steve and Jonathan together to fend for themselves.

Steve didn't mind nearly as much as he thought he would.

The first few times they had just kicked back, talking. Rather, Steve had talked and Jonathan had listened. After awhile, Jonathan had grown comfortable enough to add to the conversation.

Steve hadn't minded that, either. Turned out, Byers was pretty cool. Weird - _shit_ , _yes_ \- but cool.

Then had come the next thing. The weed thing. Surprisingly, it had been Jonathan who introduced the idea.

One afternoon he had popped open the glove box, fished around for a moment, then produced a lighter and a fatly-rolled joint. Steve had grinned. Then, as Byers had explained that he'd pilfered it from the stash Hopper kept tucked into a bra in Joyce's underwear drawer, Steve had laughed for five minutes straight.

Even with the addition of pot, Jonathan was still quiet and thoughtful. But definitely more relaxed.

Sometimes he even smiled.

They sat now, finishing off the last of their smoke, listening to one of Byers' endless supply of mix tapes. There had been little movement out of either of them except for a few feeble attempts on Steve's part at air-guitar.

_Purple Haze_ kicked on. Steve lazily mimed the intro then started talking.

"That was really fucking brave, you know?" He had his legs dangling out the passenger window. The top half of his body had been slowing moving downward in increments, threatening to land in Jonathan's lap at any moment.

"Like seriously brave."

Jonathan was tilted back against the headrest, eyes closed. "What? Who?"

Steve flicked the spent roach out onto the gravel. "Hendrix, man."

Jonathan gave a noncommittal grunt.

Gravity finally won out and Steve hit denim, his head coming to rest on Jonathan's thigh. Even a month earlier this would have sent Jonathan bolting upright in shock or fleeing the car altogether. Now, he only sighed and shifted his arm to make room.

"I wouldn't have the nerve. I mean, the nerve to do it, sure, but not to _sing_ about it." Steve realized he was delivering his soliloquy to Jonathan's crotch and flopped onto his back so he was looking at the roof. "It's bad enough now, but back then? Nobody got away with that shit. Except Hendrix. Because he's a _god_."

Jonathan finally peered down at him, eyes slightly fuzzy. "What are you rambling about?"

Steve tried using hand gestures to get his point across, blearily thinking it would be more eloquent. Or something. He wound up confusing even himself and finally gave up and just said it. "You know - man love!"

Jonathan's eyebrow quirked up. "Oh, I can't wait to hear this explanation."

"What's to explain? It's right there, big as Jimi's balls : 'scuse me while I kiss this guy!"

There was dead silence from Jonathan for a beat, then he began laughing so hard he nearly bucked Steve right off onto the floor.

Witnessing Jonathan Byers having a giggle fit stunned Steve into his own few moments of silence, but he finally recovered enough to glare up at him. " _What!?_ What the hell's so funny?"

"I'm wondering," Jonathan gasped out, trying to regain control of himself. "how many times you've belted out those lyrics in front of other people. And what their reactions were when you did."

Steve scowled. "You saying I'm wrong?"

Jonathan wiped his eyes, one final burble of laughter escaping. "No, I'm saying you're fucking ridiculous. _And_ wrong."

Steve was irritated, but not quite irritated enough to vacate his comfy spot. "Really. Then what is he saying, Mr. Music Master?"

"Excuse me while I kiss _the sky_."

Steve thought about it, then finally admitted defeat, huffing out a breath. "Huh. Well, that's not what it sounds like. At all."

He reached a hand out, rooting around on the seat for his pack of cigarettes, frowning when he found it empty. "Got another joint?"

Jonathan shook his head. "Not sure you really need one anyway."

They were quiet for awhile, listening to tunes. Jonathan was the one to break the silence.

"One other thing you're wrong about, Harrington. You don't have the nerve to do it."

Steve had been close to nodding off. He crinkled his brow in confusion. "Huh? Do what?"

"Kiss a guy."

Steve raised up on his elbows to look at him. "That a challenge, Byers?"

"It's whatever you want it to be. Doesn't matter what you call it, because you won't do it."

"Bullshit!"

"Uh huh."

"It's not that simple. It's not something you just ... _do_."

"Whatever you say."

It was smug, it was sure, and Steve was having none of it. "Alright, c'mere." He crooked his finger. "Bend the hell down, man!" he instructed when Jonathan didn't immediately obey.

Jonathan leaned down so his face was a few inches away from Steve's. "Okay, I'm here. Now what?"

"Pucker, motherfucker." Steve's own wit cracked him up for a few seconds, during which Jonathan patiently waited him out.

Steve finally quashed the giggles and put a sincere look on his face. "C'mon, seriously, Byers. Pucker up."

Jonathan shook his head and rolled his eyes but did as told.

Steve ran a sensual finger down the tendon in Jonathan's neck. "You ready for this?" he purred. "Gonna rock your world, baby."

Jonathan muttered a 'Yeah, right' through pursed lips.

Steve inched up, closer, closer ... then veered off at the last second, planting a playful smooch on Jonathan's cheek.

Steve grinned triumphantly up at him. "That what you wanted?"

Jonathan sighed, sat up and lay his head back again. "Not what I wanted, no," he murmured, "but it _is_ exactly what I was expecting."

Steve blinked at the change in tone.

He pulled his legs back into the car and slowly sat up himself, his voice softening. "Hey, man. Look at me." He reached out, aiming for Jonathan's arm. He found his waist instead, but let the hand stay. "Jonathan."

The use of his rarely-used first name caused him to look.

"I was just messing with you."

"You usually are." Jonathan pointed out, glancing back down, hiding under his bangs.

"Yeah, true, but I'm not now," Steve said lowly and leaned in, brushing Jonathan's lips with his own.

He looked into Jonathan's eyes and saw a hint of surprise. And a hint of something else.

It was the something else that drew Steve back in, making full contact this time, closing his eyes and letting himself sink into it. It was slow and gentle at first, with Steve initiating everything, but after a bit Jonathan got with the program and opened to him.

And that was when things went a little insane.

Jonathan's tongue brushed tentatively along Steve's lips, testing the waters. Steve eagerly met it with his own, drawing Jonathan in all the way and sucking.

Jonathan groaned softly and Steve's cock sprung to life, so fast it was dizzying. He made a ridiculously embarrassing noise, something between a whimper and a purr, a noise he couldn't quite believe had come from him. His fingers clenched almost desperately on Jonathan's hips.

Jonathan had one hand on Steve's shoulder. The other was gently cupping the back of his neck. Steve found himself leaning into the touch, liking the warm, comforting weight of it. It was reassuring, somehow. Safe. Sappy, yeah - but that didn't make it any less true.

Jonathan pulled away first. He leaned his forehead against Steve's and laughed breathlessly. "Okay, you win. Challenge fulfilled."

Steve, if anything, was even more breathless. "Yeah, pretty sure that wasn't all about the challenge, dude."

Jonathan made a small noise of agreement that Steve swallowed with his mouth.

If Steve had any doubts about Jonathan being on board for more, they ended when he pulled back for a breather and glanced down. Jonathan's cock was a rigid outline against his jeans. A rigid _big_ outline.

A surge of pure, unexpected want raced through Steve. He doubted he would know what to do with it if he got it, but holy hell, he suddenly wanted it.

"Oh Jesus," he groaned shakily.

He looked up and met dark eyes looking back. Jonathan knew exactly what was going through his mind.

Steve felt a jolt of terror; if things were going to go bad, this would be the moment for it. And one beat-down from Jonathan Byers was enough in a lifetime.

"Oh Jesus," he repeated, with more trepidation.

Jonathan leaned in and kissed him sweetly, first his lower lip then his upper. Steve was vastly relieved as he realized there would be no punching.

The relief then turned to shock as he felt Jonathan's hand nudging under his thigh, encouraging Steve to straddle his lap.

Steve rose up, careful to avoid smacking his tailbone on the steering wheel or his head on the roof, and swung his leg over. He sank down, hardness met hardness, and Jonathan's stilted moan was eclipsed by Steve's strangled keening.

No female Steve had ever been with had made any noise half as girly. There had to be estrogen infused into Hopper's goddamned pot supply.

_Had_ to be.

Jonathan's hips bumped up softly, just once, as if to reassure Steve of future possibilities, then stilled as he started back in on the kissing.

More kissing was good. Steve knew how to do kissing. Although, he had to admit, he had never done kissing quite like this.

Jonathan's hand had found his cheek, and every once in awhile a finger would sneak out and brush along their joined lips, as if Jonathan had to keep checking to make sure it was actually happening.

Steve realized he himself was murmuring indistinctly between kisses, utterances that he seriously hoped weren't some form of endearment, but greatly feared might be.

Steve had thought about kissing another dude once or twice before, and had always imagined it being harsh; a clashing of teeth, a battle for dominance. This ... wasn't that.

Steve couldn't begin to come up with a name for whatever this was.

Jonathan kissed with an intensity that would be frightening if it wasn't so tender. He was entirely focused on the act and seemed to immediately pick up on what felt best for Steve. Pick up on it and then improve on it until Steve was helpless to do anything but whimper for more.

How the hell had Nancy ever thrown this away? Or had Jonathan maybe never shown this side to her? If so, Steve figured they were even - Nancy sure as shit had never heard _him_ sound like a virgin bride being deflowered on her wedding night.

After a bit, Jonathan broke out of the kiss and just kind of hugged Steve, head snugging against his shoulder, one hand slipping underneath the back of Steve's shirt to touch skin.

"Is this okay?" he whispered, unsure.

"You have to ask, after all that?" Steve laughed gently. "Yeah. It's definitely okay."

He realized how rarely Jonathan gave affection, outside of his immediate family. This was him taking a chance on trust, and Steve wasn't about to do anything to make him sorry he had. He slipped his own arms around Jonathan's back and gave a reassuring squeeze. "Better than okay."

Jonathan's hands were spanning Steve's waist, his fingers gently sliding along the skin of Steve's lower back. Steve just stayed quiet and held him, occasionally nuzzling a bit against his cheek.

Here they were again, smack dab in Harlequin romance territory. And Steve decided then and there that he was done worrying about it. If it felt right for both of them, it was right. It's not like anyone else was going to be there to judge.

The motion of Jonathan's hands grew a little firmer, massaging, his fingers dipping towards slightly more dangerous territory.

Steve hummed approval and brought his own hand around, slipping it under Jonathan's _Kinks_ shirt, knuckles lightly teasing along his stomach. "This okay?"

Jonathan nodded against his shoulder then moved his head up. There was a puff of breath at Steve's ear and then a warm, wet tongue dragging along the shell.

Steve let loose with a yelp that would have done Cyndi Lauper proud. "Oh fuck me," he half groaned, half laughed. "Be bop a lu."

Jonathan leaned back slightly to squint at him. "What?"

"Nothing, never mind, just keep up what you're doing." Jonathan sucked an earlobe between his teeth. Steve shivered deliciously. "Forever, please. Forever would be awesome."

Steve knew there was no hope of stopping the ridiculous sounds coming out of his mouth - but he might be able to fix it so that he wasn't the only one making them.

He slid his hand up further, grazing a thumbnail over a nipple, and Jonathan hissed in a shaky breath. Then Steve gave a flick that had Jonathan whimpering, his head dropping back to land on Steve's shoulder.

Jonathan's fingers flexed, the tips finally making it below the back of Steve's waistband, barely brushing along skin.

Steve flicked again, then traced soft circles with the pad of his thumb until Jonathan was gasping.

"You like that?" he murmured into Jonathan's hair.

"Yeah." It came out on a croak. " _Jesus_. Yeah."

"How about this?" He gave the nipple a gentle pinch.

Jonathan moaned long and low and buried his face against Steve's neck. At the same time his hips stuttered up.

Steve had never lost his boner entirely, but things had dropped safely below critical mass. Now, at the sensation of hardness pressing along his ass, they went screaming back into the red zone. He met Jonathan's movement with a helpless thrust of his own.

Then they were kissing again, hands exploring, rocking smoothly together.

Steve's head was spinning with weed and arousal; he closed his eyes and let himself float with the feeling, knowing Jonathan would be there to keep him from sinking completely.

It was a minor miracle that Steve even heard the sound of approaching tires crunching on gravel.

He blinked his eyes open, listened for another second to make sure he wasn't imagining it, then shot off of Jonathan's lap, slamming his head against the roof in the process. "Shit! _Shit_ , someone's coming!"

Jonathan made a hurried adjustment to his jeans, started the car, paused, then leaned back over to Steve and gave him one last soft kiss.

It was like Jonathan was making a statement, taking time that they didn't have to tell Steve something. And whatever it was, he was clearly more worried about it going unsaid than he was of them being caught.

As Jonathan finally popped the car into reverse and quickly pulled out of the lot, Steve flopped back into the passenger seat, stunned, heart pounding.

He wasn't sure how it had happened.

He wasn't sure precisely how he felt about it.

All he was sure of is that they had just found themselves a whole new thing.


End file.
